Reuniting Sun and Eclipse
by Maria65
Summary: Amaterasu is starting his journey with Issun and after encountering Waka, they decide to visit Madame Fawn, who gives a prediction leaving them confused. Yet the meet a wolf just like Amaterasu but she looks different. She follows them and soon joins them, and soon finds herself liking them and they stay together. It seems a Prophet has to give up his wolf for Nippon...and her.


Amaterasu walked into Madame Fawn's house, seeing her sitting there at the table with a smile. He had just encountered someone who called themselves Waka...who also claimed to be 'God's Gift to Man', it annoyed the white wolf. _'He sure is stuck up.'_ Amaterasu thought, even as Issun and Madame Fawn spoke. "So, you wish to have another telling, do you?" She questioned and Issun nodded. "Yep, here you go." He said, giving her the Yen she required. "Alright, let's see what your future holds." She said as she began her chanting. "Ah, it's coming to me! I can see it!" She said, before her eyes snapped wide open. "The Eclipse awaits to moment the Sun talks to her, that way they may reconnect and reunite and begin anew!" She said, confusing the two greatly...Eclipse? "Eclipse, what the heck does that mean?!" He demanded and Madame Fawn chuckle. "I cannot say more, the bones have spoken." She said, before she ushered them out. 

"Furball, did you understand any of that?" Issun asked Amaterasu, who shrugged. "No idea." He responded, genuinely confused and Issun sighed. "Well, either way, she makes it sound like the eclipse is a person." He said with a hum, rubbing his chin as they left the cave, travelling through Agate Forest. "Could it be a Brush God?" He asked yet Issun shook his head. "No, that much I know, so I doubt it's a brush God." He said, before giving up with a sigh. "All this thinking is hurting my head." He said and Amaterasu chuckled. "Not hard to do that." He said and Issun frowned at him. "Haahaa Ammy, very funny!" He said and Amaterasu merely grinned. 

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we reach it. Leap before you think, right?" He said and Amaterasu nodded, running forth...both unaware of two creatures watching. "That him?" A females voice asked, shrouded in shadow. "That it is, ma chérie." The man, Waka said as he turned toward the two red eyes that shone in the darkness. "Hm…" She said, taking a few steps forward, revealing herself to be a black wolf. "He looks different." She commented, seeming confused as her blue signs, glowing in the dark forest. "Do you…" Waka began, seeming hesitant. "wish to meet him?" He asked and did she detect...jealousy? "Not at the moment," She said, unaware Waka breathed a sigh of relief. "besides, he's not yet strong enough." She said, before turning away, gaze turning sorrowful. "I doubt he even remembers me." She said sadly, before walking off and Waka followed her. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Waka jumped back up to the top floor, before nodding to the black wolf and the two ran off, Waka didn't want her to reunite with Amaterasu, he didn't want to lose her to his competition. For so long she had been with him...he feared letting her go and letting someone else have her. He couldn't bare to let that happen, he had been jealous in the past...and he didn't want to feel it again. The black wolf knew, she knew he didn't want them to be reunited, so she opted to watch from afar and get to know them and their technique's. They followed Amaterasu and Issun, seeing everything they did and even entered Gale Shrine. "Looks like their after the Serpent Crystal as well." The wolf said and Waka nodded. "Seems like it, Tsukimaru." He said and the wolf frowned. "Please Waka, just Luna will do." She said and he pouted. "But this is a serious situation!" He stated and she sighed, shaking her head, unamused. "It may be serious," She said, looking into his blue eyes with her own red eyes. "yet I still prefer being called Luna." She said, before walking ahead and he huffed, following. 

They entered the room right as Amaterasu defeated Crimson Helm and they made their way to the crystal, which looked very similar to grapes if you asked Tsukimaru. As Waka grabbed the item, they were noticed by Issun. "Ack, you again!" Issun shouted, making Waka chuckle as he turned around. Tsukimaru looked down, making sure she was hidden by the shadows...when she saw Amaterasu crouch down. _'He's gonna lunge at Waka!'_ She thought in horror, right as the white and red wolf did so. Luna reacted without warning and slammed into Amaterasu, sending them both back to the ground. "Luna!" Waka shouted in horror, eyes wide with worry. As they hit the ground, they separated quickly with both growling at one another. "What the heck?!" Issun shouted, eyes wide at seeing the black wolf. "Who the heck are you wolf breath?!" He shouted, before he noticed her signs that were similar to Amaterasu's.

"Wait...those signs!" He shouted, even as Luna scoffed. "So, you are the famous Amaterasu?" She said, making Amaterasu snarl at her. "Hmph, you're nothing of your former glory." She stated, making him bark at her. "You don't scare me, God of the Sun." She said, snarling in return. "Who are you?!" Amaterasu demanded, even as Waka watched from above, worry on his features. "I'm the Eclipse that will cover your Sun!" She shouted, before tackling him again, her reflector changing into a sword. "A Goddess?!" Issun shouted in shock, eyes wide as Amaterasu kicked her off him. "Wait, she said eclipse!" He shouted, remembering what Madame Fawn said. _**"The Eclipse awaits to moment the Sun talks to her, that way they may reconnect and reunite and begin anew!"**_ Was this wolf...the eclipse that was spoken of?! 

Luna kicked Amaterasu away, before striking with her sword, trying to hit him yet he was quicker. "How are you even able to defeat anything, Amaterasu?" She asked, jumping away. "Your battle moves disappoint me." She sneered out, before making him dizzy with her attack. Seeing he was temporarily unable to move, Luna howled and Issun gasped as he looked up, seeing both the sun and moon. _'Both of them?!'_ He thought in worry, before Luna howled again and the two moved toward one another, creating an eclipse. "What the-?!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Luna's signs began glowing and she struck him. 

Amaterasu yelped in pain, before he retaliated with his Rosary instead yet she dodged, her speed unbelievably quick, so much that Amaterasu had a hard time trying to hit her or dodge her attacks. "What the heck is going on?!" Issun shouted as Luna stopped suddenly and tackled him, before grabbing Amaterasu by the scruff of his neck and slamming him into the ground. "Ammy!" Issun shouted as he was knocked off from the attack. Luna didn't stop though and kept attacking him, before Amaterasu knocked her back and quickly got the upper-hand. "Luna!" Waka shouted in worry, blue eyes wide as he grabbed his sword yet Luna barked at him. "No!" She shouted, dodging a slash from Amaterasu's reflector as he changed to it. 

"What?" Waka questioned as Issun looked back and forth between them, shocked at how Luna could carry conversation while avoiding Amaterasu's attacks. "This is between me and him, I will not let you interfere even if it's to help me!" She shouted before jumping back, yet Amaterasu used his newly acquired brush technique, Gale, to fling Luna into a wall. "Luna!" Waka shouted in worry but restrained himself for her sake...she wanted to prove she could fight...he'd let her. Amaterasu switched to his rosary again and struck, the whip-like weapon hitting her repeatedly and digging into her flesh, cutting her open. Luna growled and dodged the next strike and charged him, switching to her own reflector which looked like a moon covering the sun. 

Luna slammed her reflector into Amaterasu but he was quick and dodged her attack, retaliating with Gale again and knocking Luna off her paws and she growled as she hit the ground. Amaterasu attacked her relentlessly as she was one the ground but suddenly stopped, breathing heavily as he had her pinned, staring at her as recognition slowly flashed in his eyes. "...Tsukimaru…" He mumbled and Luna's eyes widened as she felt her heart skip a beat as he said her full name...it reminded her of when they were on the Celestial Plain, enjoying their time together. Waka growled and suddenly struck, knocking Amaterasu off Luna and making the white and red wolf yelp in pain. "Ammy!" Issun shouted, hoping to him and getting back on him, even as Waka stood before Luna protectively. 

"Waka, I was fine!" She shouted, despite the several bloody gashes on her body, she still stood though her legs were wobbly. "Like hell your fine." He snapped out softly and she grumbled, feeling her strength to argue leave her. Waka turned around and picked Luna up, still holding the crystal and looked at Amaterasu. "I fear this battle will have to be cut short, Amaterasu." He said, backing up and Amaterasu took one step forward. "Au revoir!" Waka said before jumping back and disappearing. When he was gone, Amaterasu looked down...confused, wondering what happened to him. When he had the black wolf, Luna as Waka called her, the name Tsukimaru sprung to his mind and he felt compelled to say her name. "What was that Ammy?" Issun suddenly said, grabbing Amaterasu's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked the Poncle, confused. "Whose Tsukimaru? Was it that female wolf's name?" Issun asked and Amaterasu hesitated...was it? He wasn't sure...but he knew one thing; he'd be seeing her again and it'd be soon.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Luna looked at the barrier with Waka, two weeks had passed since they got the Serpent Crystal from the Shrine and now, they would fix the mistake that Susano made. "You sure you're ready for this?" Waka asked, looking at Luna who sighed and nodded. "I have to face Orochi someday once again, might as well be now. I failed to confront him with Shiranui long ago...I have to fix that today." Luna responded and Waka nodded, getting ready to do as needed...when suddenly Amaterasu appeared with Kushi. "Ah...Amaterasu brings the sacrificial maiden." Waka commented, turning to glare at Amaterasu, as did Luna.

"You again?!" Issun shouted and Luna sighed, annoyed already and she took a few steps forward toward Amaterasu. "Why are you here?" Luna asked Amaterasu, switching her reflector to a sword incase he wanted to battle. "You don't plan to fight Orochi...do you?" Luna asked, glaring at him as her red eyes flashed with anger. "And if I am, so what?" Amaterasu responded, baring his teeth in a snarl. "Then turn tail and leave right now!" Luna shouted, anger and concern in her voice, shocking Amaterasu. "What?!" Amaterasu and Issun shouted, her response and tone even shocked Waka. "You failed one hundred years ago against Orochi and you were at your peak them, yet you still fell!" She shouted, growling as she crouched a little. "What makes you think you even have a chance at your current state?! You don't even have all your powers, what makes you think you can fight Orochi as you are now?!" She shouted, glaring at him. "He'll kill you, just as he did so long ago!" She stated, unable to bare the thought of him dying again.

Amaterasu was silent, he understood that this could be fatal but he had this feeling that things would be easier than last time...besides, memories of his past came about every now and then. It'd help him deal with Orochi and he knew what to do to help him defeat Orochi. "I won't lose, not this time." Amaterasu said firmly, taking a step forward and shocking Luna, making her take a step back. "I know what to do this time, I've face enemies that give me an idea of what Orochi is capable of so this time, I can't lose!" He said with such confidence that Luna felt her will to stop him falter and she sighed...this was the Amaterasu she knew.

"As you wish," She said, turning away to avoid staring at him. "it's your funeral." She grumbled and Amaterasu smirked, even as Issun snickered. "Worried we'll get hurt blacky?" Issun commented and Luna frowned. "You know YOU can call me Tsukimaru, right?" She said, before turning her attention back to Waka as he began to dispel the barrier. "Why not Luna?" Issun asked as he, Amaterasu and Kushi got closer. "Tsukimaru is meant for serious situations and this is a serious situation. Plus, you haven't earned my trust to call me Luna." Luna said with a frown, if they saw, they could tell she didn't wish to say such but she felt compelled to.

Suddenly, as the barrier disappeared and Kushi was dragged inside, Luna jumped into with Amaterasu, before the barrier reappeared and Luna gasped. "No, Waka!" Luna cried out as she turned around, seeing it up again and she ran toward it, putting her paws up to it in despair. "Luna!" Waka cried in response, putting his hands to the barrier as well, right where Luna's were, wishing to help her. "Looks like your stuck with us." Issun replied sourly, making Waka glare at the Poncle with anger. Luna whimpered, tapping the barrier a little and Waka looked at her sadly, eyes full of regret and sorrow. "Luna." He whimpered in response, sinking to his knees and sighing sadly, rubbing his head. "Just...follow them." He said and Luna's eyes widened.

"Waka?" She questioned, looking at him worried and he looked at her as he heard the silent question. "You'll be able to beat Orochi together. Once I figure how to dispel the barrier without the crystals, I'll come and help you, okay?" He said and Luna sighed sadly, nodding and turning away. After Waka gave a prophecy, he disappeared and Luna watched him sadly, red eyes sorrowful before Amaterasu nudging her caught her attention and she growled out him. "No need to be so hostile," Amaterasu began, giving her a flat look, "we're in this together right now." He said and Luna scoffed, shaking her head. "This 'treaty' only lasts until Orochi is defeated, understood?" She questioned with a frown and Amaterasu sighed, nodding in agreement and the two headed further into the cave, unaware Waka hadn't left.

"Luna…" He began softly, heaving a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry but...this is where our journey ends." He said, looking at a piece of paper he was given. He had gone to Madam Fawn as well, not wanting to believe one of the vision's he had and she had confirmed it. _**"The Eclipse in your heart shall leave to be with her Sun, you may not wish it. But she will forever have the Sun in her heart."**_ The words on the paper stayed etched in his mind and he clenched in teeth in anger, clenching his fingers around the paper and feeling his heart break. He would always love her...but it was true, he would never have her heart but she would always have his. _'Amaterasu...don't let her die.'_ Waka thought, leaving the Moon Cave completely.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Luna and Amaterasu left the Moon Cave, appearing on Shinshu Field and Luna looked around, eyes wide in awe at the dark night, seeing the fireworks off in the distance and she smiled. "Ever been to a festival before?" Amaterasu asked Luna, who shook her head. "Never." She responded a little bashfully. While she had expected to dislike her time with Amaterasu and Issun in the Moon Cave when they were trying to beat Orochi and save Kushi, she actually felt her old self returning. She found herself enjoying her time with them, enjoying the banter Issun and Amaterasu threw back at one another; it was all enjoyable.

She actually began to hesitate them leaving and fighting Orochi, she didn't want their treaty to end...but, alas it has and she must return to Waka. "Want to join us?" Amaterasu suddenly offered, making her ears perk a little. "Join you?" She repeated and Amaterasu nodded, even as Issun hopped over to her. "Yeah, join the celebration. I actually don't mind your company, even if you're friends with that half-baked prophet." He said and Luna scoffed at the nickname but gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'd love to but-eh?" She stopped her sentence as a letter landed on her head and she looked up. "A letter?" She questioned as Issun hopped back over to Amaterasu.

Luna shook her head and grabbed it with her teeth before jerking her head forward to straighten the paper and make it fold a little to keep it in place and upright so she could read it. As her eyes skimmed the words, they grew wider and her joy instantly left as the words sunk in. "What's it say Tsukimaru?" Issun asked, not liking saying her full name, but understanding she may not trust them still. "This...can't be real." She mumbled the paper falling to the ground and she lowered her ears in sadness, eyes full of sorrow. "Waka...wants me to stay with you two." She said, heaving a heavy, sorrowful sigh. "Am I...not wanted? Not needed?" She wondered, a feeling of uselessness overcoming her.

Amaterasu rose a brow, why would Waka let her go like that? He turned the paper toward him and suddenly caught the scent of tears, yet looking at Luna, it wasn't from her...so then...the paper? He read the words: **"** **Luna, I ask that you remain with Amaterasu. I can handle the rest of the tasks from the capital and other places on my own, they need you more than I and they can better protect you than I currently can.**

 **Know that I will visit you often and I still have the bracelet we made together with me, so do not fret, I have not tossed you aside. You'll forever remain in my heart and I hope you can help Amaterasu and the little bug well, they need your assistance and memories more than I. Help them and I hope you all enjoy the journey.**

 **Your faithful follower and friend, Waka."**

Amaterasu looked up at Luna, seeing her slowly composing herself and she looked at the letter again, sniffing it and rereading it when she saw the few last words again, she smiled softly. She wasn't unwanted and not needed, but she was of more use to Amaterasu and Issun and he had other matters to take care of that she never really liked being involved in. She noticed and symbol at the bottom and hummed, her tail flicking and suddenly the world was paper as she traced the design. Suddenly a Rosary formed and she smiled, acquiring the gift given before she took a deep breath, accepting her new role. Helping Amaterasu and Issun. "Well, looks like you two are stuck with me." She said softly and the two smiled, they did not mind one bit. "Alright then," Amaterasu began, even as Issun grabbed the letter and put it with some of their other stuff. "let's go and enjoy the Kamiki Festival!" Amaterasu said and the two ran off, even as Waka watched from a distance, a sad smile on his face. "Stay with them...Luna." He said, before disappearing.

As Luna enjoyed the festival with Amaterasu and Issun, she found herself opening up and truly enjoying her time with them. It wasn't often she showed her true self and no one in the village was afraid of her, in fact, they all came toward her and loved on her as they had Amaterasu. Even Sakuya, the Wood Sprite, seemed to dote and love on her as she did Amaterasu; Luna felt accepted for once ever since allowing mortals to see her. She loved on everyone else in return and even played around with the others there as it seemed the two canine warrior's there seemed to enjoy their time with her. She was surprised when Amaterasu showed some jealousy at her interactions with the two dogs yet he stayed quiet, mostly.

"It really is a beautiful night." Luna said softly, looking at the full moon and enjoying the fireworks. Amaterasu nodded in return and looked around, soon seeing the waterfall and smiled. "Hey Luna, you can use the Greensprout Brush, right?" He asked and Luna nodded. "Only with vines and reviving trees, it's hard to do though as I'm not originally a Celestial God." She explained and Amaterasu nodded, she had told him she was part of a tribe called the Lunar Tribe when they were in the cave. "Alright then, follow me." He said, running to the back of Kushi's house and looking up and she saw the blossom up near the waterfall. After he used his Brush, she used her's and the two were at the top of the waterfall and they sat down, having a better view of the fireworks and moon from their new view.

"Better?" He asked and Luna nodded, smiling softly. "Much better Amaterasu, thank you." She said, giving a smile to him and he returned the smile. "No problem Tsukimaru." He said and Luna giggled. "What?" He asked, confused at her humor and she shook her head. "You can call me Luna now, you know?" She suggested and his eyes widened. "I...can?" He questioned and she nodded. "I believe you've received my trust enough, you helped me out and protected me in the battle against Orochi, I see no need to keep being formal." She said and Amaterasu smiled. "Alright then, Luna." He said softly and she smiled more, slowly nuzzling his neck, making him flush before she laid her head on her paws, watching the fireworks and Amaterasu smiled, nuzzling the back of her neck, before lying his head on top of her own, watching the display, before the two fell asleep.

The Eclipse may have left her old friend but she was back with her counterpart, with her other half the Sun; the half that knew how to help her and get her back to her old self. Waka, her Prophet will always watch over her and she will always have a special place for him in her heart, yet her love would always remain with Amaterasu. Amaterasu would protect her with his life, his old memories and past life calling to him to keep her alive and make sure she had everything she would need. They had each other and that was all the other would ever need to be happy and survive, the Eclipse had her Sun and the Sun had his Eclipse.


End file.
